


Not This Time (I'll Come With You)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "I won't leave you. Not this time.""Prove it."In which an oath is made and demanded to be proved.





	Not This Time (I'll Come With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"I won't leave you. Not this time."

Those words rattled through his mind as the Sith Temple roared around them. It drummed against the barriers that held back the former hopes and dreams of the self that had been Anakin Skywalker before Darth Vader had risen within his broken form.

The concepts awoke that old expectation that expectation that Ahsoka Tano would have returned to the Order after Yoda and the Council had tried to welcome her back after the Trial. Only to be betrayed when she refused to come back and walked away from the Jedi Order.

Strolled away from Anakin Skywalker and his expectations that she would return to his side now with her name cleared before all.

But she hadn't.

He stares at her now through the broken helmet as energy crackles around them; there are parts of him that don't believe her false words. That want her to prove herself.

"Prove it."

Ahsoka blinks. 

Her astonishment is apparent in her face and the half-broken bond that still links them together. He considers that briefly then drops his mental shields just slightly to allow her to sense his intent.

"Here? Now?" Ahsoka asks loudly, gesturing at the slowly closing weapon panels around them.

"No, come with me. Prove the truth of your words once we leave this place, Ahsoka Tano," He responds, his words are soft in the roar around, Vader knows that she comprehends them within their link.

Her acceptance of his terms comes over the bond first followed by the impressions of her words.

_'I accept your terms, Vader. I - I'll come with you.'_

_'Excellent. Shall we put on a show for your companions, my old apprentice?'_

She smirks as their 'fight' begins again while the boy screams for Ahsoka, reaching out to her as the weapon shuts down around them. The Dark Side sings around them as Ahsoka lets her barriers fall and the half-broken bond repairs itself.

Crackling light flashes and explodes around them.

*

"How do you want me to prove myself, Master?"

Vader comes out of his musings to meet the yellow predator eyes of his former and new apprentice. He's honestly startled by the question since he hadn't expected Ahsoka to agree with his half-formed plan.

"Pardon?" He asks, his respirator stalling as he forgets to breathe for a moment. Ahsoka smirks slightly.

"In the Sith Temple. You told me to prove the honesty of my statements when I said that I wouldn't leave you behind again," Ahsoka reminds him, tilting her head. "How do you wish me to do that?"

He's stopped suddenly over her graceful beauty in that very movement; her beauty is vibrant and impressive. Much more grand that than of Skywalker's late wife, Amidala.

"I'm glad that you think me beautiful, Master," Ahsoka said with a chuckle behind one hand. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Vader closes his eyes with a sigh as he answers the question.

"For now I need to repair my suit after that mission to the Temple. I could use your help with that, Tano. Then we must plan our next moves."

"Which would be?"

He tilts his head toward her, smirking under his helmet.

"The Emperor will no doubt already be aware of your arrival to my side. We must deal with him before anything else can be handled."

"Just like old times then."

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> A small universe (and unexpected pairing) that I plan on coming back to, but I hope that you enjoy this small treat, Ace. I tried to combine your sweet and sad scenarios for the pairing together and this is what has come from it so far.


End file.
